Melodies of The Night
by Keruki Sypher
Summary: Zero was never interested in the "Become a vampire" fad that everyone was into, he also wasn't a huge believer of falling in love either. Yet one night he met a stranger who swept him off his feet...literally. Join our silverette on his journey of discovering the secrets of his hidden past and why fate keeps throwing him into the arms of a mysterious brunet. Yaoi, AU-Fic.
1. Lullaby

**Title:** Melodies Of The Night

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing but my imagination. This is written for entertainment (yaoi) purposes only. "Vampire Knight" is owned by Matsuri Hino.

 **Warnings:** OOCness, grammatical errors, AU-fanfic, BoyxBoy love, swearing

 **A/N:** Every chapter is named after as well as inspired by a lyrical or instrumental song. I encourage you all to listen to the soundtracks whenever you start to read (a snippet will do), even if the music isn't one you normally listen to, please do give it a try.

I apologize for the long Author Note, all future A/N will be at the end of each chapter.

Thank you for stopping by, please enjoy your reading.

 **Song Artist:** Nox Arcana

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Lullaby**

 _Across the shores of Esther lay the ruins of an ancient kingdom, it's name forgotten in the sands of time. Stories passed on from one generation to the next, about a land of exotic beauty and luscious forestry, a place of untold mysteries. It was said to be the birthplace of Naturae Magika, the oldest form of magic. Once used by Seraph people, who were known for their spiritual knowledge and elemental prowess._

 _Many historians and archaeologists have theorized different scenarios for the sudden disappearance of Seraphim's and the destruction of their magnificent city. One legend spoke of a child borne from an angel and a demon, blessed by the Goddesses Lux & Mørke to become queen of all supernatural beings._

 _Another legend described-_

"Well fuck me sideways, why am I reading this shit again?" A silver haired teen questioned his best friend, who sat across from him, lounging and doing nothing but eating potato chips.

The taller male glanced at his annoyed companion and shrugged.

"I don't know Zero, you're the one that chose mythology as one of your minors to study. Why the hell did you choose it anyways?"

Sky blue eyes stared curiously at Zero, who was slumped over a large tome about mythical beasts and other such nonsense.

"I had to choose between that or calculus, and quite frankly I've had enough doing mathematics throughout my adolescence. I couldn't possibly want to take it when I'm in university as a young adult, do I? No bitch, I'm good on that shit." Zero grumbled, his friend Kaito laughing at his misery.

"So you've finished all your other assignments, right? The library will be closing soon so we better pack up and get going." Kaito looked down at his cellphone, seeing a missed call message from his girlfriend.

"Shit, I forgot I had to pick-up Yori."

"Well you better go now, I need to stay behind and ask the head librarian if she has any other books I could use for my research." Zero rolled his eyes, more troublesome work to do yet it was needed if he wanted passing marks.

"Dude, you sure? I can quickly text Yo-"

"Yes I am. Now fuck off before I call Yori and tell her you were at the strip club last weekend." He lightly teased his best friend, who glared at him with a "you wouldn't dare", which he gave a sharp grin; a glint of mischief in his violet orbs.

"You know damn well that's a lie." Kaito growled, a frown on his face.

The silverette's smile grew wider.

"Zero you bastard!" Kaito reached out to strangle the younger boy's neck but narrowly missed when Zero dodged him at the last second.

"Hahaha! You're too slow Kaito. You know I'm kidding man." Zero chuckled, ignoring the death stares Kaito was sending his direction.

 _'Kaito has a long way to go before he can get on my level of glaring'_ the silver haired youth thought amusingly.

"Ugh...you're such a bitch Zero." Kaito whined unhappily.

"Says the guy who's totally 'whipped'. Everyone knows who wears the pants in your relationship and it's definitely not you, biiiiiaaaatch." Zero smirked at the stuttering fool, watching as Kaito vehemently denied that he is one.

"At least I'm not an asexual virgin!"

Yawning slightly, the silverette replied back, "You say it like it's something to be ashamed of. I can't help it that I'm not interested in anyone sexually, better a virgin than a fuckboy."

Zero shrugged, laughing once again at Kaito's annoyed expression.

"Hurry up and go Kaito. Don't keep Yori waiting any longer, if you upset her I'll come after you." Zero threatened his friend; he may be shorter and slimmer than Kaito, it certainly won't hold him back from giving the older male an ass whooping.

Kaito nodded quickly, sweat dripping down his temple at the venomous glower Zero sent him.

 _'I forget how scary Zero can be. I swear he isn't human sometimes.'_ He shuddered, noticing the silverettes evil eyes become colder. His inner chibi started screaming "He's gonna kill meeeee!"

Zero's glare turned into a confused stare when Kaito dropped to his knees, hugging Zero's leg and begging his younger pal not to kill him; he was too young and good-looking to die plus he wanted to get married and have kids with Yori, that's his life plan.

"Kaito you fucking idiot! Let go of my leg and get off the damn floor! Shit, I know I called you a bitch but I didn't actually think you would act like it." Zero hissed, kicking Kaito away from him. Not missing the groan of pain and swearing from the other male, _'serves the idiot right'_ he thought.

How he became friends with the weirdo he didn't know or more like he did but didn't want to remember.

"Unngh...you're so...mean. Fuck, you kick hard." Kaito moaned in agony on the wooden floor, his body in a foetal position.

"At least it was your stomach, you know it could've been worse." Zero said, his attention back on his mythology papers.

Kaito gave Zero an incredulous look before speaking, "What could be worse than this!?"

"I could've kicked you in the balls." The silverette answered boredly.

Kaito grimaced, imagining the excruciating pain.

 _'My beautiful balls!'_ He inwardly cried, he couldn't bare thinking of the possibility of it happening; how could Zero even say such a thing!?

It's confirmed.

Zero totally isn't human or a guy, what self-respecting male would speak (without cringing) of hitting another dude in the family jewels!? What if Zero is not only inhuman but secretly a girl?

 _'Oh my god...no wonder Yori and my mum get along with him, b-because he's one of them! How could I have not known my best friend is a chick!?_ ' Kaito's expression was a mixture of disbelief, fear and bafflement.

Call it sixth sense or sharp intuition, Zero knew that his friend was having a mental breakdown over something extremely stupid. It probably involved him either being an alien or a disguised female, probably the latter.

Shaking his head in disappointment and sighing tiredly at Kaito's stupid antics, Zero threw a book at Kaito's head, effectively waking the other from an almost realistic nightmare.

"Ouch, that hurt! Why'd you do that for!?" Kaito grumbled, rubbing the red mark on his forehead.

"You were having a midlife crisis...or an aneurysm."

"Wha-what? I'm a fairly healthy twenty-five year old, without any type of midlife or medical problems!" Kaito scowled, he knew he couldn't win against Zero in a battle of wits; the little bastard always had a sarcastic comeback.

"Damn woman." Kaito mumbled quietly to himself.

"The fuck. Did. You. Just say? You better not be referring to me." Amethyst eyes as sharp as knives cut through Kaito and into his (slowly departing) soul...shit. He forgot Zero had pretty good hearing.

"I-ah-no...? Would you believe me if I said it wasn't you? Hahaha-"

Zero interrupted Kaito's nervous laughter, "Just shut up Kaito. You're wasting time here, if Yori gets mad at you I'm not helping you out."

"Ah shit - crap - okay, I'm leaving now. I'll see you tomorrow bro!" Kaito waved and as he jogged to the library's entrance/exit.

At a snails pace, time passed him by. Stretching his arms, Zero yawned. He really needed to complete this essay before monday but couldn't muster enough energy to.

"Screw it, I'll do it tomorrow."

Gathering his books and stuff together, he made his way out of the library.

The sun had set an hour ago, darkness blanketing the skies and streets; a flickering lampost off to his left and an empty road with no cars in sight.

It's a Friday night, people his age would be out partying, getting high or drinking til they're pissed drunk but not Zero. He may look like a delinquent it doesn't mean he is one, that party life was always Kaito's scene until the guy finally got a decent girlfriend.

Zero briefly smiled, looking at the time on his mobile phone he wondered if there were any buses running at this moment, most likely not. Damn, guess he should call a taxi, although if he did it would be expensive...also he left his wallet at home. Well shit.

"This is probably a stupid idea to walk alone at night but fuck it. I mean, what's the worse - actually, I'm not going to finish that sentence. I don't wanna jinx myself." The silverette muttered, staring at the deserted road ahead of him.

He could catch a ride with the head librarian (he's known her for years, she's like an aunt to Zero) but she lived a lot further than him and he didn't want to inconvenience her. _'There goes that plan..._ ' he sighed.

Humming an old lullaby with hands in pockets and his satchel snug at his side, Zero began the long trek home.

Unknown to him that this night would change the course of his destiny, his fate intertwined with another; eternally sealed in deadly roses, sacred blood and forbidden magic.


	2. Path to darkness

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own "Vampire Knight".

 **Warnings:** OOCness, grammar mistakes, swearing, boyxboy love

 **Song artist:** Adrian Von Ziegler

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Path to Darkness**

"It's getting colder." Zero whispered, rubbing his arms to get some warmth. _'Hopefully it won't rain'_ he thought, the skies were cloudy but the moon still shone through. It definitely helped him to see where he was going as the streetlights were not working.

"They really need to fix those lamposts - huh? What's that...music?"

Zero turned to where the sounds were coming from, it seemed it came in the direction of a spooky-looking forest. The wind blew against him, causing a cold shiver down his spine. It really would be stupid of him to go towards it but the song...the song brought a sense of nostalgia, as if he heard it in a dream, once upon a time ago.

"No. I'm not going, I will ignore it and carry on. I refuse to be like a ditzy character in a horror movie who was too curious for their own good. Yeah, not happening." With that said, he continued on walking, trying his best to ignore the beautiful melody that invoked memories he'd rather forget.

The further he went the harder it was to block out the haunting music, cursing he turned around to glare at the tall trees with it's swaying branches, an ominous feeling permeating from the dark forest certainly didn't make him want to move any closer.

"Fuck it. If someone tries to jump me I'll fight back, I didn't learn those martial arts lessons for nothing."

Zero narrowed his eyes and marched towards his possible doom, he couldn't help but think a tiny bit of pessimism.

Passing the barrier and into the unknown, he followed the sound to it's probable location. Closer than ever, he heard the music clearly as he stepped around the oak trees and through thorny bushes to see a spacious area.

Under the moon's glow the grass were coloured turquoise; flowers of blue and purple dotted the clearing. As the music played on, Zero wondered why he could still hear it. He was sure this was the spot, something definitely wasn't right here; just as he turned he bumped into what appeared to be a solid wall that came out of nowhere or that's what he thought.

Because of it's suddeness Zero began to fall backwards, but before he could land on the ground he stopped mid-air, a stranger's arms wrapped loosely round his waist and an unfamiliar face in his personal space.

 _'His eyes...they're kinda red? Huh, they're pretty wicked looking. I wonder where he bought those contact lenses from.'_ Zero pondered, not at all bothered being held in this person's arms. He probably should be, but he was more interested in why this guy was here and why the music he heard earlier faded.

"Are you alright?" The brunet asked Zero, his arms bringing the younger male to stand properly yet did not let go, in case Zero needed to be caught again.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine. You just startled me that's all." Zero replied, his gaze captured with the other's own; he watched as those burgundy eyes darkened into some unknown emotion before it disappeared.

"Forgive me for startling you, I didn't mean to intrude so suddenly. I was lead here by a curious scent." Said the taller male, pulling Zero to his chest.

Zero was confused, before he could questioned the brunet he heard a rumbling noise behind him. Turning around within the stranger's grasp, Zero gasped as he stared wide eyed at the disfigured bodies of flesh? He didn't know what the hell those things were, heck, he wasn't sure if what he's seeing was real.

 _'I knew I should've kept walking, fucking fuckshit in a doggie bag!_ ' Zero mentally shouted...he tended to say weird stuff when in precarious or dire situations, like right now.

"Well fuck me! What are those things!?" The silverette managed to spit out, absolutely disgusted at the sight.

"Maybe later when there isn't an audience, right now we should leave before more of them spawn." The stranger amusedly drawled, Zero blinked, wondering what the brunet meant by that when it finally clicked. He blushed and began cursing the taller guy; the brunet only smirked then quickly lifted Zero bridal-style, once again surprising the silverette.

"Hn, you're quite light for a male...you sure you're not a girl?" The strange man teased Zero (who was still blushing), the silverette frowned at the chuckling guy holding him.

"Yes I'm male you goddamn fucker, and let me go! I don't need you carrying me like some damsel in distress, I'm perfectly capable of standing!" Zero argued, forgetting for a moment that the growling creatures were inching nearer to them.

"No can do princess, this way is better. Plus I don't want to see you hurt yourself." The brunet smiled brightly at the boy in his arms.

"What the fuc-"

Bending his knees slightly whilst holding Zero tightly, the mysterious brunet dodged to his left as one of grotesque beings swiped its claws at him before another joined in to attack but was kicked in the head by Zero.

"Nice." The older man smirked, avoiding a few hits from the deformed creatures. Zero rolled his eye's, kicking once again at the creeps whenever they got too close.

"Just get us out of here, you bastard."

"My parents were married when they had me, I'm quite sure they didn't name me bastard." The taller male said, raising an eyebrow at Zero who glared back.

"I. Don't. Care. Get me away from these things or you'll end up with no balls." Zero threatened the burgundy eyed stranger, who stared at the silverette with a "You're joking right?" expression.

"My, my...you're a feisty one. Your angelic looks certainly don't match your devil-like attitude. How interesting." The brunet added, taking a couple steps back he did a running jump; high into the air with no gadgets aiding him, a feat no normal human is capable of doing. The mysterious male hopped from one tree to the next.

Below the creatures were seen but they could not keep up to speed with Zero and his mystery partner; the silverette knew he should be freaking out. He saw monsters that shouldn't be alive, were they zombies? And the guy who's holding him while traversing upon the tree tops was possibly, mostly likely a supernatural being because no human he knew or heard of could do this.

 _'He's not human. I'm not dreaming. Fuck me all the way, I don't know why my night turned out like this.'_ Zero moaned in despair, he should've asked the librarian for a ride home.

* * *

 **A/N:** Omg...what was I thinking starting a story that's gonna take longer to write, my brain is already hurting. Fuck. Lol!

Anways thanks for the follows, reviews and favourites, it helps motivate me. Mucho gracias.

Take care and stay safe, you're beautiful no matter what other's say. **(=^_^=)**


	3. Dreamkeeper

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any "Vampire Knight" characters, they belong to Matsuri Hino.

 **Warnings:** OOCness, grammatical errors, AU-fanfic, boyxboy

 _"I love cake"_ = italics within speech marks mean summons/animals can communicate with certain people

 _'I love cake'_ = italics on their own will indicate inner thoughts or mental chat.

* * *

 _All the colours to unfold_

 _All the magic we behold_

 _In the life we share in fantasy - Xandria_

 **Chapter 3: Dreamkeeper**

"Are we safe yet?" Zero asked, gazing up at the unknown male.

The brunet looked down into the Violet orbs of the boy he was carrying, his speed never slowing as he turned towards a mountainous area.

"No, but we're far enough that they'll have trouble getting to us." He answered Zero, before stopping on a thick, sturdy branch to sit down then placed the silverette on his lap.

Now, Zero may not have fussed too much when the guy carried him away from those zombie-like things but this is just awkward. If it were anyone else, they'd be screaming in joy or probably seducing the mysterious brunet if they were given a chance to sit on this man's lap.

Zero could already tell the guy had fangirls, ladies asking the guy out left and right probably, even he could admit this stranger was handsome.

"Hm, I never did introduce myself did I? Well, you may call me Kaname. It's a pleasure to meet you princess." He took Zero's hand and gently kissed the silverettes knuckle's, all the while keeping his eye's locked on Zero who blushed prettily.

Zero knew his face must be red; pulling his hand away from the brunet he coughed lightly into his fist, hoping to whatever deity that his heart would stop beating so quickly.

"Uh yeah, I'm Zero and stop calling me princess." Zero mumbled, looking away from Kaname and once again trying very hard not to think of who he was sitting on or how smooth and chocolatey the brunet's voice sounded.

A cold breeze swept through the trees and over the two beings, causing Zero to shiver slightly. Kaname noticed the tremble and took off his coat to place upon the silverette's shoulders as he wrapped his arms around the younger boy, sharing his body heat.

"It's getting c-colder, this isn't n-normal is it?" Zero stuttered, the drop in temperature was unexpected and after what happened moments ago he suspected it was a supernatural occurrence.

"No, it seems a dual elemental is close by." Kaname answered, eye's narrowed as he spread his senses wide to locate the individual. He found it odd that one should be here as dual elementals are a rarity, especially without a summoner. If he had to guess the creature may be an icey wind type, probably a high level as the temperature continued to drop rapidly.

He pinpointed where it was and found it wasn't alone, multiple signatures (most of them weak) surrounding the ice/wind being. He felt Zero stiffen, glancing down his brown eye's widen.

Zero's amethyst orbs were glowing, changing colours then settling on a brilliant gold hue. Kaname heard a whisper before Zero leapt from his arms and descended to the ground, he quickly jumped after the silverette hoping to God the boy would be okay.

He needn't worry as Zero touch the soft earth without injury and sprinted towards the magical signal, the brunet couldn't help but think the boy he saved might not be a human as he first thought. He's met a lot of humans with magika during his lifetime and none have ever exhibited the anomaly that Zero is.

 _'You are quite the intriguing person Zero, I wonder what secrets you hold'_ Kaname thought, running at full-speed to reach the boy; a little amazed at how quickly the silverette disappeared further into the forest.

Within minutes he made it to where Zero was; not many things could surprise him but this situation definitely did. He somewhat expected the monsters to have attacked Zero already, that wasn't the case as he witness the dual elemental in a protective stance. It seemed to be defending the silverette then he heard the younger male's melodic voice.

 _"Glacia."_

The elemental, shaped as a female made up of wisps and ice crystals turned to her silvery summoner, eagerly waiting for his command.

 _"Strike them down."_

Glacia nodded and whirled around until she became a tornado, tearing through the weaker enemies with ease and leaving a trail of icy destruction in her wake. It was hypnotizing in its chaotic beauty. Zero watched, mesmerized at the power shown in front of him; if it were any other normal person they would be terrified yet to Zero it was familiar, like seeing such a phenomenon is the norm for him.

 _'Yep. I'm definitely going crazy.'_ Zero nodded mentally.

The whole area was covered in chunks of bluish ice, trees cut in half and the ground torn. The bodies that had once chased after Zero (and Kaname) had dissipated into tiny shards, satisfied that she completed her task Glacia returned to hover at Zero's side.

 _"What shall I do for you next Zero-hime?"_

 _"Eh? Not you too...I get enough of that crap from that guy."_ Zero pointed over his shoulder towards Kaname (who looked bewildered).

The brunet had no idea what Zero and the dual elemental were talking about, they were speaking a language he'd never heard of. When you've lived as long as he did, you acquire a huge library of knowledge and experience. He knows a few ancient languages and without a doubt this one isn't in his mental database.

 _'Just who are you exactly?'_ Kaname's eyebrows furrowed slightly, he'll need to thoroughly research Zero's background. Then he smirked, he had a feeling it would be challenging to decipher the enigma that Zero has become; the silverette was like a puzzle, (a pretty puzzle) he wouldn't mind finding every piece that made up such an interesting and feisty lil character.

* * *

 **Hime - Princess**

 **A/N:** I'm so freaking sorry for taking so long to update, I'm trying to flesh out what this story will turn into. I really want to write longer chapters but it seems kinda hard for me to do when you're as lazy as I am lol

Thank you so much to those who left reviews, followed and faved. Much appreciated lovelies.

Arigatou for reading this fic, take care and stay safe **(=^_^=)**


	4. Can I

**Disclaimer:** If I did, it would be yaoi. Sadly it ain't, so you know I don't *sigh*

 **Warnings:** OOCness, boyxboy love, profanity, grammatical errors, minor OC's

* * *

 _If I told you I could give you life Would you leave the boundaries of your mind?_  
 _I bet you never even knew,_  
 _That there's a universe inside of you - **Alina Baraz & Galimatias**_

 **Chapter 4: Can I...**

"Zero."

Zero stared at Kaname questionably.

The tall brunet thought it would be safer if he accompanied the silverette home, even though the boy was a summoner with powerful magika (now that he could sense Zero's aura clearly); he knew the younger male was confused and probably wanted answers.

Looking upwards, he noticed the skies turning lighter, just a tad. Although it'll be better if they got to their destination quicker. He didn't have a big problem with sunlight but he'd rather not stay out to get sunburnt...he should've brought his car.

"Are we close to your house?"

"Yes, it's that one over there." Zero pointed to a quaint two-storey house with a small garden and picket fence.

Using his abilities of stealthy agility, Kaname was instantly in front of Zero's house (holding the silverette in his arms).

"Ugh, please don't do that again. That shit makes me dizzy." He rubbed his temple's, trying get rid of the oncoming migraine.

Kaname sheepishly smiled at the annoyed glare Zero sent his way.

Sighing, the silverette opened his door and walked into the living room (with Kaname following after him), throwing his bag on the floor; soft little steps came running down the stairs. An adorably chubby Scottish fold made its appearance in the doorway and ran straight to Zero, rubbing against the boy's leg affectionately.

"Rosa-chan."

The feline perked up at her name and meowed cutely at her owner. Zero smiled then bent down to pick her up and nuzzled his nose against Rosalina, both silverette and kitten purring.

Kaname (who was staring at the two) couldn't help but think the scene was adorable, in his mind Zero was a mama cat and Rosa-chan as the boy's baby. The silverette looked motherly in his eye's, which he thought was endearing.

"Ahem." Kaname coughed, immediately waking Zero from his routine of hugging his chubby kitty. He blushed and faced the brunet, telling Kaname to sit down whilst he went to the kitchen to make tea and early breakfast.

Of course Kaname ignored what Zero said and followed the silverette, watching the younger male bustle about in the kitchen.

Zero left his cat on a chair; washing his hands in the sink he began preparing pancake batter. Once done he took out a pack of strawberries, blueberries and a bottle of cream from the fridge, fresh cream is best.

Zero was in his element, cooking and baking was a hobby he enjoyed when he wasn't busy studying or working. His godfather and teacher both have said he was a natural. Which reminds him, he'll be getting a call from his uncle at...what time is it?

"7:30am? Hmm, time sure flies by when Zombie-like things try to kill you." Zero muttered to himself, looking at the clock then turning back to frying pancakes.

Kaname leaned against the archway observing the younger male, his eye's roaming all over the youth's lithe figure.

"Zero."

The silverette hummed in response to show he was listening.

"Last night was something...unusual and should not have happened." Kaname stated clearly, his gaze sometimes drifting lower to admire the boy's plump behind before looking away whenever he realized what he was doing. He must admit, it felt nice to have held Zero in his arms particularly when he had the boy sitting on his lap.

It's strange...he usually keeps a certain distance from strangers, always wearing a polite and charming mask. Rarely does he think of indecent thoughts about another person but this boy, this unique human was an exception.

"What was unusual about it? You know, other than everything that happened was totally wacked, something I'm still trying to wrap my mind around." Zero said dryly, flipping the pancake with ease.

"You seemed to take it quite well in my opinion. Most humans I've met with no knowledge of the supernatural would be frightened and their memories would be erased, for their safety as well as our own." Kaname voiced, stepping away from the doorway and moving to Zero's side.

Two tall stacks of freshly made pancakes were brought to the table. In a couple of minutes the Jasmine tea Zero put on the stove earlier will be done steeping and he'll finally be able to eat, he was famished from all the crap that went on last night.

Setting out the plates, cups and utensils Zero had placed them neatly where he wanted, then slid over to grab the teapot and asked Kaname if he wanted one to which the taller male nodded.

"Sit down and eat, we'll talk after we had something in our stomachs unless you're allergic to something or you don't eat human food?...You're not human right?" Zero asked curiously, the brunet chuckled slightly and shook his head before saying "No, I'm not allergic or human." to Zero.

"Okay, well dig in then."

A companionable silence encircled the twosome with a compliment from Kaname, who enjoyed the delicious pancakes and the light dusting of pink across Zero's cheeks.

 **ö~öºö~ö**

Sitting on a single seater with Rosalina snoozing on his lap his fingers brushing through her fur in comfort, Zero faced the brunet who sat on the leather couch.

"So...this is the first time I've met or as you say summoned a dual elemental. I didn't even know I summoned anything. How could I? This has never happened to me, at least I don't think it has." Zero said with confusion, he wanted to know why it happened and how he was able to cast magika? This shit was something in movies or fantasy novels not real life.

"Believe me, you did. I can read magical auras and yours is definitely a beacon right now, luckily I placed a charm to lessen it so no unwanted characters will find you here. At the time in the forest I didn't know it was you since your aura was unclear, but as soon as we encountered the dual elemental it was yours mixed with hers is how I knew." Kaname took a second to sip his tea before continuing.

"To meet a summoner of your calibre outside of _Neutrum Terram_ without a guardian, especially in the mortal realm is unheard of. I can only speculate as to why your parents raised you with no knowledge of the supernatural or your abilities." The brunet frowned to himself, a summoner without a guardian or watcher is dangerous not only to themselves but to others as well.

Kaname could only make guesses. He knew those grotesque Zombies had appeared because of Zero's power flaring out and he was lead to Zero because of the boy's sweet floral scent. He thought it odd that the silverette would have a feminine smell yet it suited the younger male nicely.

" _Neutrum Terram_? Sounds Latin. It means neutral lands, right? I'm kinda rusty in my Latin." Zero mumbled, taking in the information Kaname had shared and trying to figure out what his adoptive parents kept from him, maybe he could ask his uncle Kaien or his teacher Yagari, surely they would know.

Not a moment too soon the phone rang loudly in the hallway, moving his cat aside Zero made his way to the phone to answer the call that would be his cheerfully annoying uncle aka his godfather who keeps trying to make him say daddy...that just sounds wrong on so many levels that he blames Kaito for corrupting his once innocent mind, he'll give the fucker blue balls by telling Yori he saw Kaito watching porn (technically it wouldn't be an outright lie since it happened before Yori and Kaito got together).

"Zeeeerrrroooooo-chaaaannnn! How's my adorable son? Daddy misses you so much! Kyaaaahhh!" The other man squealed.

Zero rolled his eye's, he felt an oncoming headache from his uncle's high-pitch squeals.

"Uncle, tone down the volume please. You're giving me a headache." Zero said with an exasperated tone, he may be used to his uncle's antics it certainly didn't mean he was happy with it.

"Anyways uncle, could you and Yagari-sensei come over around lunchtime? There's something really important I want to talk about with you both." Zero asked Kaien, he had questions he wanted answered.

"Of course Zero, I'll make sure to bring him along. Is there anything else you want to tell me on the phone?"

"No, when you get here we'll talk more. I'll see you both soon." He then ended the call.

He wondered how the conversation will go. Would he learn something he didn't know about himself? There were secrets he knew Kaien and Yagari had kept from him by the wishes of his deceased parents, it was probably about time they finally told him what it was.

* * *

 **A/N:** Basically a filler chapter also there will be OC's in this story, but they are minor characters because I'm not a fan having them in fics. Exceptions would be animals/summons (aka magical creatures) and as long as the OC's aren't paired with my OTP then sure I don't mind...too much lol.

I'm sure y'all know which characters are from "Vampire Knight" and which are not; **I own Glacia and Rosalina.**

Thank you for reading and for your patience, I apologize for taking so long *bows*


	5. Distant Memories

**Disclaimer:** I own myself and this story. I do not own any characters from Vampire Knight whatsoever.

 **Warnings:** Grammatical errors, gayness, swearing

 **Song Artist:** Nox Arcana

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Distant memories**

"Zeeeeerrrrooooo-chan! My lovely nephew and son!"

Was the first thing Zero heard when he opened the front door, with quick reflexes he dodged his uncle who crashed into a nearby table and rolled his eye's before acknowledging the other man who came with Kaien.

"Hey Yagari-sensei, glad you could make it. Didn't think you would since you're usually busy."

"Brat of course I would. Someone needs to keep an eye on that lunatic." Yagari replied back to the silverette.

Zero wasn't sure if he should find his sensei's sentence funny or not since Yagari has an eye-patch.

 _'Hmm...I never did ask sensei what happened to his eye.'_ He turned to his uncle's crumbled form, still lying on the floor and doing the usual dramatics every time Kaien came over to check on him.

"Uncle, please get off the damn floor, and fix my table you broke."

"B-but Zero-rin! My dearest nephew, how can I fix something I have no knowledge of fixing?" Kaien said sadly with tears in his eyes.

"Well you should've thought of that before you tried to ambush me!" Zero answered back in a tone of annoyance.

"It was just a family hug!"

"No. It was an attack that would've ended up with me in the hospital, barely breathing...again." Zero said dryly, with Yagari chuckling in the background.

"That was one time, and I didn't hug you that hard...I think." Kaien pouted to which Zero glared menacingly at his irresponsible uncle.

"I'm pretty sure you also fed me your specialty, mystery meal that time too. Whether it's hugging or cooking, somehow you manage to mess up the most simplest of recipes or turn an innocent hug into a fucking choke-hold maneuver! Shit, I was lucky my parents came home early to save my life, sheesh." Zero sighed, massaging his temple's in a circular motion; his uncle - without fail - always gave him a headache.

Sometimes he felt like he was the older one between them.

 _'I need a vacation far, far away from here...away from certain, eccentric and overdramatic people.'_ Zero mentally pointed towards Kaien.

Zero rolled his eyes and made his way to the lounge. He saw his Rosa-chan was awake and meowing softly at him, opening his arms his kitty jumped and snuggled into his chest, purring in contentment.

Cradling his chubby cat, he went to Kaname's side and sat by the brunet who smiled at him.

"Sounds like you had trouble with your uncle." Kaname said softly, his fingers reaching out to gently massage through Zero's silky strands.

A soft purr rumbled from within Zero's chest, he usually didn't let people get physically close to him especially one he'd only known for a day, yet there was something about Kaname that he couldn't help but let his guard down.

He felt safe, and comfortable being near the brunet. It was strange... Zero wasn't sure if he liked having these feelings for a guy he just met.

As Zero moved to shift away from Kaname, the brunet slid his hand slowly down Zero's neck then back before wrapping an arm around the silverettes waist instantly bringing a slight flush of embarrassment onto Zero's face. He was growing fond of seeing the boy blush prettily in his presence.

Kaname wondered if he could make Zero blush for a different reason, to see what other cute expression he could invoke within the silverette.

"Kaname, let go. You're way too close man." Zero said fidgeting against the brunets side, yet the older male only smirked before he narrowed his eyes at Kaname and decided to just ignore the extremely good-looking bastard; because only a bastard would do something like this to him.

"I don't know why, but I feel like you're insulting me inside your mind Zero." Kaname stared down at the silver haired boy he had wrapped in his tight hold.

Zero glanced up at Kaname, once again flinching slightly at the closeness. Kaname's nose touched with the silverettes, their breaths mingling as burgundy clashed with amethyst in a gaze of fascination.

Zero thought his heart couldn't beat any faster as Kaname's eyes lowered into a half-lidded stare. Those eyes hinted with a forbidden desire that had Zero feeling flustered, annoyed, but most of all, curious. Curious to find out what they held, to see what lies beneath the surface.

He could feel an alluring darkness lurking inside Kaname, a darkness that had Zero wanting. It was so unlike him to blush easily, to feel shy or basically feel so many emotions at once.

 _'What are you doing to me Kaname?'_

Kaname on the other hand was entranced, his treacherous mind couldn't help but wander into areas of the lustful-kind. Zero's sweet scent told Kaname the boy was still untouched which pleased his inner beast greatly, he thanked whatever deity that night he followed the heavenly aroma that lead him to Zero.

Kaname wasn't sure if it was just lust or something more he felt for the younger boy, but he knew one thing. He would pursue a close friendship with Zero - and if it's possible - maybe have a deeper, intimate relationship with the boy.

Now that the thought of courting was in his mind, he quite liked the idea of having or calling Zero his lover. Just as their lips were about to close that one inch difference, Kaname felt a pinch on his hand and heard a small hiss; both male's glanced downwards to see Rosa-chan glaring at Kaname.

Zero blushed, coughing slightly he turned away from the brunet and patted his pet's fluffy head, soothing his dear cat.

 _'Fuck me...if Rosa-chan hadn't interfered I would've kissed him! Kissed a complete stranger - well, maybe not so much anymore - but still, this is just crazy.'_ Zero shook his head, it was a good thing his cat saved him the embarrassment.

Kaname leaned back, mentally cursing the evil cat disguised as a cute ball of fluff. He didn't think a small animal could be evil or actually have a vicious glare. It's the first time he's ever encountered such a situation.

It would seem he would have a higher probability of seducing Zero when the cat wasn't around to impede his plan of making Zero his.

* * *

Rosa-chan sat comfortably on her adorable Zero-mama's lap, her tail waving and ears twitchy as her emerald eyes focused on the creature her master/mama brought home. The thing was tall and smelt different, not like the usual scent of humans her mama would be around.

She felt the thing was dangerous, a danger to her mama's safety (more like virginity), and she won't let anything or anyone harm her Zero-mama.

She wasn't elected as one of his guardian's for no reason. She's miffed that Zero-mama wouldn't let her follow him to university or work, but since he wishes it, she will obey.

Rosa-chan had a feeling her Zero-mama may learn some truths today, she would bet her fresh tuna fish that something else would happen too; what it could be she wasn't sure.

...maybe more fish or rabbit meat will appear, she could only hope for such blessings.

* * *

"Zeerrrooo-whoa! Oh my, Kaname-kun? You know my super cute nephew? How did you two meet each other? O-M-G! Zero-rin is Kaname-kun your boyfriend? Husband? I'm so proud! I'd thought you'd never settle down, you were always a free-spirit." Kaien swooned, happily imagining what his nephew's future would look like.

Outwardly Kaien Cross was cheerful and flamboyant, yet inside he was deadly serious. He might not show it often, but he was frowning (inwardly of course.) He had no idea that the person his nephew wanted them to meet was none other than Kaname Kuran, a pureblood, the prince of vampires.

Kaien had no problems with Kaname, in fact he used to babysit the young man and his sister when they were children, plus he's friends with Kaname's parents. Although the pureblood was someone he knew, he'd much prefer it if there were no vampires around Zero unless supervised.

 _'Well...at least it's Kaname and not some unknown person'_ Kaien thought positively.

Zero, the adopted son of the deceased Kiryuu's, a well-known hunter family, both Touga and himself promised Zero's parents to keep the boy away from anything supernatural.

Why? He wasn't sure, but he made a promise to them and he would keep it.

Yagari frowned also as he observed the brunet sitting way too close to be considered "friendly" next to his student. He recognized exactly who the male was and wondered how the fuck did a vampire find Zero, and why the fuck hadn't the charms that he placed alert him or Kaien of an intruder.

Instincts were telling him that there will be surprises for everyone... he hates surprises, surprises gets you killed on a mission, a battlefield, sometimes in your own home. Don't believe him? Try scaring a person out-of-nowhere whilst they're half asleep on a toilet, in the middle of the night. You'll be scared shitless...literally.

It was a sight Touga never wished to see ever again. Fucking Kaien always dragging him along to prank on people whenever the idiot was hyper or bored.

"Ah, Kaien? It's good to see you again. It's been years since we've last met, I knew I recognized that voice." Kaname greeted lightly with a smile. Turning his head slightly to the other infamous hunter, he nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yagari-san."

"Kuran."

The two entered into a glaring contest, one was annoyed at seeing a vampire near his oblivious student while the other was staring disdainfully at the raven hunter.

Kaname had a feeling that Yagari wasn't pleased to see him - no hunter did, except Kaien Cross - which isn't unusual, it's normal for hunters to be wary of vampires, but he had a hunch that the reason Yagari looked like he wanted shoot him dead would be his close proximity to a very pretty little Zero. He would likened Yagari to a overprotective father who wanted to kill the bastard who touched his "daughter" to which he hasn't touched Zero in that way... yet.

 _'Hn...seems Yagari is another obstacle to overcome, both he and the cat are problematic to my plans.'_

Kaname smirked, no matter, he can work around it. It is highly unusual (in his case it is) to be possessive over a human he's known for less than 24 hours, but Zero was different.

He's attracted to the boy's angelic beauty, addictive scent and aura, he also wonders what it would be like to taste Zero's blood, to be the first to drink the silverettes sweet nectar.

Sooner or later, he will make Zero's his...but for that to actually happen he needs to know if Zero is currently single - despite what Kaien has mentioned earlier - Kaname wants to be absolutely sure, and even if Zero was in relationship he'll persuade (seduce) the younger male away from anyone.

 _'After all, I always get what I want.'_ Kaname purred mentally, as his eyes roved over Zero's lithe form (discreetly of course, he was being watched by Yagari.)

* * *

 **A/N:** Is it too late to say I'm sorry? Lol! Had to sing that part hahaha but seriously though, sorry for the lateness. It was my laziness that caused it. XD

Hope everyone is having an awesome week! Take care and stay safe homies!


End file.
